


Fated

by moonsmut



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsmut/pseuds/moonsmut
Summary: Gallavich AUMickey and Ian are soulmates connected by their red string of fate.This takes place in season 1





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchBitxh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBitxh/gifts).



> This is my first gallavich one shot! I hope you enjoy!

It was like any other Sunday morning, except this time Ian woke up with a thin piece of thread wrapped around his pinky. He sat up on his bed frantically and looked at his clock. It was 9:30 he looked across from him seeing Carl asleep sprawled across his bed. Then he looked up at the top bunk in their shared bedroom not seeing Lip just assuming he was getting into some sort of trouble.

Ian felt pressure on his heart and then a tug from the red string. He rushes out of bed and puts on a pair of jeans. He's been sitting at the kitchen table for 30 minutes just staring at the bright red string.

"Good mornin' sweetface," Fiona says ruffling Ian's fiery red hair. He doesn't acknowledge his sister, to invested in the thin piece of thread wrapped around his pinky. He feels more pressure on his heart. "Ian..." she noticed him staring, not staring off, just staring like he was observing something.

"What are you staring at?"

"it's there, I got it."

"Got what?"

"My red string of fate."

"Oh shit," His brown-eyed older sister said while covering her mouth not hiding her beaming smile. "What," he asked confusion written all over his freckled face. "You have to follow it," Fiona said pulling on his arm so he would get out of the chair.

Ian just groans.

"Come on Ian what's the worst that could happen,"

"Uh Frank and Monica," He continued, "That soulmate shit doesn't always work out."

"You do know not everyone is a shit show like Frank and Monica right?" He felt even more pressure on his heart and the string pull as he was about to answer. He fell to the floor and gripped his chest while groaning in pain. "Okay yep, yeah I'm going," Ian said as he grabbed his coat while following the red string out the door into the harsh winds of a Chicago winter.

* * *

  
Ian ran up the creaky old steps to the Milkovich House of Horrors. He felt another pull in his chest as he knocked harshly on the light brown chipped door.

A girl with light brown hair and hot pink streaks opened the door. “Oh my god wha-,” She stopped speaking when she noticed it was the boy from her History class.

“Hey Ian,” She said batting her eyelashes at him. “Mandy,” Ian said as he started to freak out, mentally cursing the gods for putting him with a woman, until he saw that the string was going past Mandy. He felt yet another pull on his heart right before he pushed past her. “What the fuck,” Mandy said bewildered.

The string led him straight to a door with a sign that stated, “Stay the Fuck Out,” Ian completely ignored the sign and busted into the room. Across from him was a pale boy fresh out the shower hellbent on ignoring the red string on his finger, he soon recognized him as Mickey Milkovich.

Mickey looked up at Ian.

“No fucking way, get the fuck out,” The black haired boy said standing abruptly. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as Mickey tried to reject them of their fate. “You can be in denial about your sexuality all you want but you can’t deny us of our fate cause that’s not something you can just put off,” he said walking closer to Mickey feeling the pain in his heart lessen, “the longer you try to push me away the longer that pain in your heart is gonna stay.”

“I ain’t no fag, Gallagher,” Mickey said venomously.

Ian put his hand over Mickey’s heart feeling it speedup under his touch. He twisted the redhead's hand throwing him on his bed. He straddled Ian's waist while pressing his hands down beside his head.

“Don’t touch me,” He said sharply. Ian flipped them over reversing their positions staring deeply at the older boy under him, Mickey audibly gulped.

He looked into both of his eyes frantically before he leaned forward and crashed their lips together. The blue-eyed boy hesitated for a few seconds before kissing the green-eyed boy back. The red string dissipated as they accepted their fate.


End file.
